Residential buildings in areas that do not have municipal sewer systems including sewage treatment facilities have sewage handling systems that include septic tanks and tiles or pipes in drain fields. The septic tanks and tiles are located below ground to allow the sewer water and organic particulates to filter and biodegrade in the soil. The septic tanks and tiles are normally located below the frost level to prevent freezing of the sewer water and blockage of the sewer system. Environment regulations have been established to limit the depth of the sewer water tiles to no more than three feet or one meter to reduce ground water, lake and river contamination. Sewer water in cold climates will freeze when located three feet or less below grade or ground. Organic materials, such as straw, hay and corn stalks have been used to cover the ground over septic tanks and drain fields containing sewer tiles to inhibit freezing of the sewer water in the septic tank and drain tiles. The organic materials draws moisture and attracts rodents. Wind can scatter these materials thereby exposing the ground over the septic tank and drain field to the cold elements. The disadvantages of organic materials for covering septic tanks and drain fields have been overcome by the thermal water treatment environment of the invention.